Traditional display panels generally adopt the narrow bezel technology.
Traditional narrow bezels generally adopt the Multilayer Metal Traces or the Gate electrode driver On Array (GOA) technology. However the multilayer metal traces are not suited for applying to a narrow bezel and a circuit of the panel is probably shorted, so that the yield declines and the costs of the component rise. The GOA can be suited for applying to a narrow bezel and the cost of the Gate electrode IC can be reduced.
Currently, the traditional GOA circuit comprises a input unit, an output unit, a reset unit and a keeping unit, and a width-to-length ratio of the thin film transistor (TFT) is large in the output unit, e.g. 180 u/5 u, 1 u=1 micron. A width-to-length (W/L) ratio of the thin film transistor (TFT) is less in the reset unit, e.g. 30 u/5 u.
However, there are some problems existing in the actual use of the structure of the traditional technology, as follows:
The leakage current of the TFT is increased by adding the width-to-length ratio, so the width-to-length ratio of the TFT of the reset unit can't be too large. The pull of the reset unit is less than the push of the output unit in the GOA circuit, so that the time delay of the output signal is increased. Currently, we don't have any technology for integrating the TFT of the output unit and the TFT of the reset unit, so that the width-to-length ratio of the TFT of the reset unit needs to be increased, the leakage current of the TFT of the reset unit and the area of the GOA circuit are increased, and a time delay of a reset portion of the output signal is also increased.
At the output period of the output signal, the TFT of the reset unit is turned off. There are inevitably parasitic capacitances (Cgs/Cgd) in the TFT. The output signal is outputted from the drain electrode of the TFT of the reset unit, and a mutation of the output signal is inevitably coupled the gate electrode of the TFT of the reset unit through the Cgs/Cgd, so that the TFT of the reset unit can't be turned off stably, and little of the voltage of the output signal is lost.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide another technical solution, in order to solve the problems of the prior art.